Control valves come in a large variety, with many of the control valves being electromagnetic valves having electromagnetic actuators. Major performance disadvantages of these valves are their low special resolution and slow response times. Valves using piezoelectric actuators can also use hydraulic amplifiers installed between the stem and the piezoelectric actuator. Although there are advantages over electromagnetic valves, these valves also have many disadvantages. These disadvantages can include, but are not limited to, (1) a short travel range of no more than 35 microns, which, if expanded using a hydraulic amplifier, complicates the system, reduces the reliability and reduces the accuracy of the system; (2) degradation of the resolution of the system; (3) temperature drift of the hydraulic amplifiers, especially when working in close proximity to internal combustion engines, reducing the resolution of the actuator and compromising the flow control; and (4) increased energy consumption, as the actuator is always on, causing additional linear drift, which also reduces the valve resolution and control range.